Itachi Version : Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo?
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Side Story nya 'Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo'. / Diambil dari sudut pandang Itachi-chan XD./ Narsis, Alay, dan tentunya Galau!/ a lil bit humor/ Itachi with pair SasuSaku slight XD/ RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story, Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ?**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Version : Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ? © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Itachi's POV, bahasa non-baku, no massacre Uchiha's Clan, a little bit of humor XD, slight SasuSaku romance, Uchiha Family **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semuanya. Kenalin nama gue Uchiha Itachi. Itu tuh, kakak dari bocah belagu yang suka narsis dan ngaku-ngaku ganteng itu. Iya, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Cih, tuh bocah, belagunya bikin gue pengen kubur dia hidup-hidup. Udah belagu, songong lagi sama gue. Padahal kan, gue kakaknya sendiri, _men_. Ckck.

Uh-oh, akhirnya sekarang giliran gue buat cerita. Bener-bener gak sabar pengen berbagi pengalaman gue yang menarik―ehem menurut gue. Tapi, gue gak begitu yakin sih, kalo ini pengalaman menarik atau malah pengalaman paling absurd yang pernah gue alamin.

Syukurnya ―atau lebih tepatnya dengan pasrah gue terima, gue itu terlahir di keluarga yang―emm menurut gue _perfect._ Iya, _perfect_. Suer gak bohong. Eh, tapi… yah pokoknya begitulah. _No comment_.

Yah, kecuali untuk adik gue yang songong dan belagu itu. Dia sangat pengecualian! Ukh, tapi gak tau kenapa, gue sayang banget sama dia. Mungkin karena dia adik gue satu-satunya kali ya? Atau gara-gara cuma dia saudara yang gue punya? Entahlah. Cih, yang pasti, bener-bener beruntung lo Sas, punya kakak kayak gue. Ck.

Ehem, gue akuin, keluarga gue itu unik. Banget. Ya tapi, gue tetep sayang mereka.

Gue punya Bokap yang asik banget. Yah walau mukanya gak asik diliat. Tapi dia Bokap yang sangat bertanggung jawab sama keluarganya. Dia juga orangnya suka ngelucu, yah walau sering jayus dan mukanya juga tetep gak mendukung. Kasian.

Tapi, uhh, gue nge_fans_ banget sama Bokap. Nanti, kalo gue udah punya keluarga sendiri, gue pengen jadi sosok '_figure_ seorang Ayah' kayak Bokap gue. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap gue bilang gitu ke Nyokap, pasti dia bakal bilang,

"NYEBUT, NAK. NYEBUT!" Entah kenapa, muka Nyokap langsung horror. Ckck.

Memang apa salahnya kalo gue nge_fans_ sama Bokap? Padahal dia kan suami sah Nyokap gue sendiri. Tapi, kenapa Nyokap ngelarang banget ya, kalo gue pengen kayak Bokap yang bertanggung jawab dan―

Ehem ―suka ngelucu walau jayus? Yah, mungkin biar gue gak malu-maluin kalo didepan orang, kali ya?

Pfft… Kalo ngomongin soal malu-maluin, gue jadi inget waktu Sasuke bawa calon pacarnya―yang sekarang udah jadian, kerumah buat dikenalin. Asli, disitu Bokap bener-bener malu-maluin abis. Gue bener-bener kasian sama Sasuke. Yah, semoga Sakura―pacarnya Sasuke, gak ngungkit-ngungkit kejadian itu lagi.

_Sasuke : Lo gak tau aja Chi, gue sering diketawain sama Sakura. Kampret!_

Ehem. Nyokap gue, dia itu orangnya _unpredictable_ abis. Kalo bahasa kerennya sih, bener-bener gak bisa diprediksi apa yang bakal dia ucapkan, lakukan, dan pikirkan. Bagi gue, Nyokap bener-bener suatu misteri yang sulit dipecahkan. Mungkin hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa bener-bener ngertiin dia luar dalem. Yah, namanya juga cewek. Pasti rumit. Ckck.

Si Sasuke mah gak usah dijelasin. Orang dia udah puas banget cerita kemaren. _Skip_!

.

.

Gue sebenernya punya muka yang lumayan ganteng. Yah, gue akuin, gue emang masih kalah ganteng sama uhuk-adik-belagu-gue-itu-uhuk. Yah tapi, bedanya cuma dikit kok. Beneran, suer! Dikit doang. Uhh, percaya aja deh.

Gue itu udah kuliah, dan sekarang lagi ngerjain Skripsi. Gue ngambil waktu yang cepat, cuma tiga tahun 6 bulan. Atau tiga setengah tahun. Atau bisa juga tiga tahun ditambah setengah tahun. Jadi intinya ya, tiga tahun enam bulan. Ribet ya, bahasa gue?

Dan gue pun baru tau, kalo Sakura itu _junior_ gue di kampus, di jurusan yang gue ambil. Asli, gue kaget banget. Dunia emang sempit banget, ya?

Oke, balik ke topik. Jadi gini, karena gue memiliki keluarga yang sangat amat ajaib, maka bisa dipastikan juga kejadian-kejadian yang bakal gue ceritain itu bakal didominasi oleh kejadian aneh dan _freak_. Jadi ya, maklum aja deh. Gue aja udah membesarkan hati gue sebesar-besarnya. Abis, kalo dimasukin ke hati, guenya yang malah malu sendiri nanti. _Maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini, Ayah… Ibu…_

Ada satu kebiasaan Bokap gue yang gak akan pernah hilang. Dan kerennya, cuma gue doang yang tau kebiasaan Bokap. Bahkan, Nyokap aja gak tau. Yah, mungkin tau sih, tapi mungkin lebih ke gak sadar dan cuek dengan kebiasaan Bokap yang satu ini.

Percaya atau tidak, Bokap gue itu punya kebiasaan ngoleksi kaus kaki. Beneran, gak bohong. Bokap tuh, bener-bener suka banget ngoleksi kaus kaki. Dari yang biasa aja dan polos, sampai yang bercorak dan bentuknya aneh gitu.

**#Flashback.**

_Kejadian awalnya gue bisa tau kebiasaan aneh Bokap ini, ketika keluarga gue ada acara makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnis Bokap. Waktu itu gue, Nyokap, dan Sasuke udah rapih. Kita semua udah stay di ruang tamu. Tinggal nunggu Bokap aja keluar dari kamar, dan kita pergi deh._

_Tapi, udah nunggu-nunggu kurang lebih 20 menit, kok Bokap gak keluar-keluar ya? Karena udah bosen nunggu, Nyokap nyuruh gue nyamperin Bokap di kamar. 'Sial'. rutuk gue dalam hati._

_Akhirnya dengan enggan gue nyamperin Bokap di kamar. Pelan-pelan gue buka pintunya, dan gue ngeliat Bokap lagi bungkuk gitu didepan lemarinya._

'_Ngapain sih, si Papi?' Gue bingung. Akhirnya gue samperin._

"_Pap, lama banget sih. Ngapa―" Omongan gue berenti. Asli, muka gue kayaknya horror banget deh saat itu. Gue ngeliat di lemari Bokap, ada banyak banget gantungan kaus kaki yang berjejer rapih. Dari yang warna hitam, abu-abu, sampe putih. Tapi bukan itu yang gue kagetin, dijejeran itu gue ngeliat ada kaus kaki pink polos, bahkan sampai pink bercorak hati. Oh My! Mimpi apa gue semalem?_

"_Pap, itu… Punya Papih semua?" Gue nanya ragu-ragu. Bokap noleh kebelakang dan ngeliat gue._

"_Itachi? Kamu ngapain disini?" Bokap rada gelagepan gitu, kepergok sama gue._

"_Itu kaus kaki pink, punya Papih?" Gue nanya sambil nunjuk tuh kaus kaki. Muka gue bingung mau berekspresi kayak apa. Ini tuh, bener-bener random bagi gue._

"_Eh, uh… Ini… Ehm… Ini punya… "Bokap rada terbata-bata gitu jawabnya. "Hn." Akhirnya Bokap jawab dengan kalimat ambigu gitu. Tapi, bagi gue sih kata 'Hn' itu, artinya iya. Berarti benar tuh kaus kaki punya Bokap gue. Asli, gue pengen ketawa ngakak saat itu._

"_Huahahaha. Papih ngapain sih, kok bisa-bisanya punya kaus kaki pink kayak gitu? Kayak cewek aja." Gue mencibir Bokap._

"_Ckckck. Kamu salah besar Itachi kalau tertawa." Bokap geleng-geleng kepala sambil menunjukkan raut wajah meremehkan._

_Gue seketika langsung berenti ketawa. "Memang kenapa?"_

"_Kamu gak tau, ini tuh kebiasaan Papih dari SMA. Dulu, Mamih kamu kepincut sama Papih gara-gara Papih pakai nih kaus kaki pink." Bokap menyombongkan diri._

_Gue diem. 'Masa sih?! Gak percaya gue.' Pikiran gue masih ragu._

_Bokap yang ngeliat gue diem aja langsung nanya. "Kamu gak percaya sama Papih?" Gue menggeleng._

"_Kamu memang bukan laki-laki sejati."_

_HAAAHHHH?! Gue sukses cengo. Apa hubungannya coba, kaus kaki pink sama lelaki sejati? Bokap gue rada-rada kayaknya. Ckck._

"_Aku gak percaya. Bilang aja Papih gengsi karena ketauan sama aku, punya hobi aneh gitu."_

_Bokap diem. Hening mulai terasa. Sampai tiba-tiba…_

"_Itachi."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kamu jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, oke?" Muka Bokap rada pucet gitu._

_Gue senyum kemenangan. Senyum gue lebar banget sampai-sampai mata gue menyipit gitu. "Hmm, gimana ya~?"_

"_Ayolah itachi. Kalau kamu menolak, Papih potong uang jajan kamu." Bokap mengancam gue._

"_HAAAH? Papih kok jadi ngancem aku?!" Gue protes._

"_Makanya, diam." Bokap gantian senyum kemenangan._

_Uh, sial. pengen ngerjain kok malah dikadalin sih gue. ck._

"_Hn." Gue manyun. Udah kalah telak gue._

_**CKLEK**__. Suara pintu kamar kebuka._

_Gue sama Bokap reflek langsung nengok kearah pintu._

"_Itachi? Papih? Kok kalian lama banget? Lagi apa? Buruan, udah telat nih." Nyokap masuk._

_Bokap langsung buru-buru pakai kaus kakinya dan langsung nutup lemari._

"_Yaudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Bokap sedikit melirik gue was-was._

_Gue ngangguk singkat tanda gue bakal diem._

"_Yaudah, yuk." Nyokap keluar kamar diikuti gue sama Bokap._

**#Flashback End.**

Nah itutuh awal mulanya gue bisa tau hobi aneh Bokap. Ya tapi akhirnya lama-lama gue bodo amat sih. Hobi, hobi dia. Jadi ya suka-suka dia lah.

Ehm, sebenernya sih, agak ragu juga kalo gue mengagumi hal satu itu. Tapi karena gue udah bertekad mau mengikuti jejak Bokap, maka apapun yang biasa dilakukan Bokap―walau aneh dan norak sekalipun, akan gue ikutin. Titik.

.

.

Ehem, Nyokap. Gue bener-bener gak ngerti apa yang dipikirkan sama Nyokap setiap hari. Yah kalau diliat sih, Nyokap gue biasa aja. Yah, kayak ibu rumah tangga sama seperti yang lain. Tapi asal lo tau, Nyokap gue itu bener-bener orangnya parnoan abis. Catet. PARNO. ABIS.

Entah kenapa beliau memiliki sifat ketakutan akan sesuatu hal itu secara berlebihan. Hmm, sebenernya itu cukup merepotkan. Oke ralat, sangat merepotkan!

Pernah ya, karena sifat parnoan Nyokap gue itu, gue bener-bener dibuat kesel abis. Rasanya tuh, pengen mati saat itu juga. Asli gak bohong!

Pengen marah, tapi Nyokap gue sendiri. Nanti gue jadi anak durhaka lagi? Oh _no_!

**#Flashback.**

_Waktu itu Nyokap minta dianterin sama gue buat ke supermarket, biasa mau belanja bulanan. Sebenernya sih, Nyokap gak mau dianter pake mobil sama gue. Karena gue waktu itu baru aja bisa mengendarai mobil, atau istilahnya belum lancar banget gitu. Jadi Nyokap takut kalau nanti dia bakal kecelakaan gitu. Tapi, apadaya? Para sopir sedang pergi nganter Bokap sama Sasuke. Jadinya tinggallah gue seorang diri. Mau gak mau, akhirnya Nyokap pasrah pergi dianter sama gue._

"_Mih, nyantai aja kenapa sih? Gak usah tegang gitu." Gue masuk ke dalam mobil, Nyokap udah duduk dikursi samping gue._

"_Tapi Itachi, kamu kan baru aja bisa ngendarain mobil."_

"_Ya ampun Mih, tapi aku udah lumayan lancar kok. Tenang aja." Gue menghidupkan mobil dan mulai gigi satu._

_Agak enjot-enjotan gitu pada awalnya. Dan Nyokap langsung histeris._

"_Itachi. Mobilnya kenapa? Kok enjot-enjotan gini?" Nyokap mulai panik._

"_Tenang, cuma awalnya aja kok." Gue masih nginjek gas pelan, sambil nambah gigi. Agak deg-degan juga sih gue. Kok malah jadi gini sih mobilnya?_

"_ITACHI! PELAN-PELAN!" Nyokap teriak waktu gue gak sengaja nginjek gas kebanyakan. Jadinya mobilnya langsung tiba-tiba ngebut gitu. Untung jalanan masih sepi, kalo enggak, udah nabrak kali._

"_I-iya Mih, Tenang aja. Ini udah pelan kok." Gue jawab dengan panik. Gue masih deg-degan. Semoga gak terjadi apa-apa._

"_ITACHI! AWAS ADA TROTOAR." Nyokap teriak panik._

"_Iya, aku liat kok."_

"_ITU LAMPU MERAH!"_

"_Hn."_

"_AWAS, ADA BUUUUUSSSSS!"_

"_Itu masih jauh dibelakang kita, Mih!"_

"_AWAS NYEREMPET MOBIL ORAAAANGG!"_

"_Enggak nyerempet kok."_

"_AWAS ADA TRUK DIDEPAN KITAAAAA!"_

"_Truknya udah lewat, Mih."_

"_ITACHI! AWAS ADA ORANG MAU NYEBERAAAANNGGG!"_

"_IYAAAAA… AKU LIAT KOOOOKKKKKK." Gue sewot. Cerewet banget Nyokap gue._

"_ITACHI, MAMIH GAK MAU MATI SEKARANG! MAMIH GAK MAUUUU."_

"_EMANG SIAPA YANG MAU BIKIN MAMIH MATI SIH?!"_

"_TURUNIN MAMIH SEKARANG. TURUNIN MAMIH SEKARAAAANG!" Nyokap mencoba melepaskan seatbelt._

"_MAMIH MAU NGAPAIN?" gue panik._

"_MAMIH MAU TURUN. MAMIH MAU TURUUUUNNN!"_

"_TU-TUNGGU DONG MIH. JANGAN MENDADAK GINI!"_

"_TURUNIN MAMIH SEKARANG!"_

"_IYA! IYA! AKU TURUNIN!"_

"_KAMU TEGA NURUNIN MAMIH HAH?! DITENGAH JALAN GINI? KAMU TEGAAAA?!"_

"_YEEE, TADI KAN MAMIH YANG MINTA!"_

"_POKOKNYA TURUNIN MAMIH SEKARAAAANGGGG!"_

"_IYA! NIH, AKU TURUNIN."_

"_KAMU ANAK DURHAKA, ITACHI! TEGA NURUNIN MAMIHNYA SENDIRI DI TENGAH JALAN!"_

_ARGH, TUHAN. AMBIL NYAWAKU SAAT INI JUGAAA!_

**#Flashback End.**

Asli, gue kapok banget naik mobil berdua Nyokap lagi. Gak lagi-lagi gue. Beneran. Gue berasa lagi mengancam keselamatan Nyokap. Gue dan Nyokap main kenceng-kencengan teriak didalam mobil. Asli, _absurd_ abis.

Dan itu, terakhir kalinya gue naik mobil berdua bareng Nyokap. Selebihnya Nyokap lebih memilih dianter sama supir kalau mau pergi kemana-mana.

.

.

Hmm, akhir-akhir ini gue lagi gak semangat. Gue sekarang lagi galau. Dan lo tau apa penyebab gue galau? Muka gue, men. Entah kenapa, muka gue kok udah keriput aja ya? Dibawah mata gue itu ada segaris keriput, yang sialnya keliatan jelas banget. Padahal kan gue masih muda dan kece badai gini. Kalo masih muda aja udah keriputan, gimana nanti kalo udah tua?

Sebenernya awalnya gue punya keriput di wajah gue itu, pas gue umur 7 tahun. Waktu itu gue lagi sakit muntahber. Asli, gak elit banget ya, gue sakitnya? Ckck.

Dan gara-gara tuh penyakit, gue sering banget bolak-balik kamar mandi. Kebelet boker. Ckck. Mungkin juga gara-gara gue sering ngeden buat pup nya itu, kan otomatis muka gue berkerut gitu. Nah, pada saat itulah, akhirnya kerutan itu menjadi permanen perlahan-lahan.

Oke, sebenernya gue gak tau juga ya. Itu cuma pemikiran gak masuk akal dari gue. Abis, gue gatau kenapa muka gue udah keriput dari dulu. Ckck.

Dan karena masalah keriput ini jugalah, yang menyebabkan gue gak bisa punya pacar. Kayaknya gue gak laku-laku alias masih jomblo gitu. Setiap gue pedekate sama cewek, pasti tuh cewek langsung _illfeel_ liat kerutan indah yang memanjang di bawah mata gue. Mungkin dikira gue aki-aki yang operasi plastik tapi gagal karena kerutannya ada yang masih kelihatan. Hmm…

Masa gue udah umur 21 tahun belom punya pacar seorangpun. Mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchiha gue?

Dan pas gue tau si Sasuke udah punya pacar―padahal dia masih 17 tahun, asli gue _envy_ bangeeeeetttttt. Berasa gue bujang lapuk tapi ganteng. Ckck.

Akhirnya, gue yang udah frustasi meminta saran kepada adik dan calon adik ipar gue, ya si Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dulu, gue pernah minta anter sama Sasuke buat ke Konoha _Square_. Kata temen gue, Deidara, disana ada toko yang jual produk krim _anti-aging_ yang canggih. Maksudnya canggih itu, bener-bener bisa menghilangkan kerutan dalam waktu 3 hari. Dan dijamin 10%.

Tapi, si Sasuke malah gak mau. Malah dia ngeliat gue dengan tampang horrornya dia. Kampret banget! Dia gak ngerti jadi gue, yang punya muka ada keriputnya gini. Beruntung dia punya muka mulus dan uhukgantenguhuk, jadi gak perlu susah-susah buat ngerawat muka mulusnya dia.

Dan besok, gue mau konsultasi sama mereka berdua, buat nyari solusi supaya gue bisa punya pacar. Dan tentunya solusi untuk keriput di wajah gue ini. Khu-khu.

Gue licik? Emang. Haha.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**A/N :**

**Hyaaaaa~ Apa-apaan nih fic. Asli abal banget. Kesannya ngetiknya niat gak niat dehhhhh! Ukh ==".**

**Halooooo ketemu lagi dengan saya istri sah nya Sasuke Uchiha Ganteng B-) *timpuk* Oke, oke, maksud saya,**

**Halooooo ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author gaje bin abal iniiiii XD ketemu lagi di fic ke-6 saya lhoooo~ fufufu.**

**Kali ini, saya membuat fic yang istilahnya sih, side story dari ICG,MCL namun dengan sudut pandang Itachi-chan~ fufufu. Juga, mumpung masih bulan juni jadi sekalian buat kado ulang tahun mantan kekasih saya yang sudah di alam sana~ Maksudnya Itachi loh Xp.**

**Oya, saya menentukan pair ItaSasuSaku itu maksudnya si Itachi yang minta saran ke pasangan SasuSaku tercinta kitaaaa :D **

**Tapi maaf kalo SasuSaku nya belum tampil di Chap ini. Chap ini saya khususkan untuk perkenalan diri dan keluarga ala sudut pandang kepribadian Itachi kayak di fic ICG,MCl gitu XD**

**Seperti biasa, saya mengangkat genre humor. Hehe. Tapi gomen kalo gak berasa humornyaaa m(_ _)m**

**Kali ini saya sengaja dibuat bersambung, abisnya otak saya udah mandeg gak bisa mikirin kelanjutannya lagi. Ckck. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk berhenti dulu. *Author abal emang gini ;_;***

**Yosh! Saya ingin liat seberapa besar respon untuk fic ini, jika banyak yang menanti *cailah*, pasti saya lanjutkan… tapi kalo enggak ya tetep saya lanjutkan. Ini kan tanggung jawab :p.**

**Untuk yang fav, follow, dan mereview di fic Sekuel ICG,MCL saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih *pelukciumsatu-satu* ukh, saya senang untuk supportnya :* Maaf gak bisa dibalas yaa, saya gak sempet .**

**Oke deh. Maaf untuk A/N yang terlalu panjang X( saya memang bawel. Wkwk. **

**Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Salam Jaim,

Chii no PinkyCherry

Jakarta, 15 Juni 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story, Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ?**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Version : Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ? © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Itachi's POV, Normal POV, bahasa non-baku, no massacre Uchiha's Clan, a little bit of humor XD, slight SasuSaku, Uchiha Family **

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Itachi's POV**

Yo! Gue balik lagi nih. Khu-khu, gue tau lo semua udah pada kangen kan, sama gue? Iya kan? Iya udah, ngaku aja. Gak gue gigit kok, paling gue cium.

Eaaaa… Muka mesum lo-lo pada udah muncul tuh!

Ehm, kayaknya udah lama ya, gue absen. Bener gak sih? Yah, maklum yah, orang ganteng mah pasti sibuk. Ada aja gitu kegiatannya. Ya jadi gue harap maklum ajalah. Orang ganteng harus selalu dimaafkan. Titik.

Kabar baru-baru ini, kalian tau gak? Apa? Gak tau? Kasian. Haha. Nih, gue kasih tau. Gue kemarin baru aja memenangkan kontes pria tertampan se RT gue loh! Lo gak percaya? Ciyus! Yang gak percaya nanti gak gue peluk! Bodo.

Ehm, yah, walau gue menang gara-gara emang gue doang yang paling ganteng. (padahal alasan aslinya gara-gara si Sasuke gak ikutan, jadinya cuma gue doang orang ganteng yang tersisa).

Lah itu, kontes pria tertampan se RT apa satu keluarga gue doang ya? Masa kandidatnya gue ama Sasuke doang, ckck. Abaikan.

Dan sekarang gue ada di rumah. Lebih tepatnya dikamar adik kampret gue, si Sas-_Uke_ (jangan bilang-bilang ke dia kalo gue manggil dia begitu). Dan gue kembali gak sendirian aja nih, disamping gue udah ada sepasang sejoli yang sibuk mesra-mesraan. Tau kan, siapa mereka?

Yap, bener banget jawaban lo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke sama Sakura. Cih, padahal gue kan manggil mereka gak cuma buat mesra-mesraan aja didepan gue. Tapi buat bantuin gue mencari solusi dari masalah yang gue punya. Tapi lo liat sendiri! Mereka asik rangkul-rangkulan sambil ketawa-ketiwi haha-hihi gak jelas. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua, dan gue cuma orang yang ngontrak dan besok udah waktunya buat bayar. Kampret!

Ck, gak tau apa mereka, gue udah gondok setengah hidup ngeliat kelakuan tak berperikejombloan mereka terhadap gue?

Ya lo bayangin aja deh. Gue, si orang ganteng nomor dua (karena orang ganteng nomer satunya, dengan pasrah dan gak ikhlas gue mengakui itu diraih oleh adik kampret gue itu, Sas-_Uke_) ini dan tragisnya memiliki suatu kelainan genetik di wajah gue (yang sampe sekarang gue gak ridho dunia akhirat nerimanya), yaitu ada kerutan indah yang memanjang di bawah mata gue. (Yang sebenernya kalo gue perhatiin tiap hari, kerutan di wajah gue itu makin panjang! Anjir! Gue stress banget mikirin hal itu! Dan sial sial sialnya lagi, gue masih jomblo, _men_! JOMBLO! Kampret!) bener-bener dilecehkan dengan perilaku sejoli didepan gue ini yang ngacangin gue abis-abisan.

Cukup sudah harga diri gue terinjak-injak. Gue gak mau hidup gini terus! Gue mau berubah! Gue mau memperbaiki wajah ganteng gue. Dan yang utamanya itu, gue mau punya pacar!

Dan lo bisa liat, si Sasuke sama Sakura bukannya bantuin gue nyari solusinya (setelah gue menceritakan segala permasalahan hidup yang gue alami ke mereka berdua), eh malah asik pacaran. Bener-bener pengen gue kubur hidup-hidup mereka berdua. Dosa, dosa dah gue. Bodo amat!

Tapi, karena gue adalah kakak yang paling baik dan ganteng sedunia, gue masih maklumin deh kelakuan tercela mereka (pacaran didepan orang jomblo itu termasuk kelakuan tercela dan hukumnya dosa).

Tapi kok, yang dimaklumin agak gak tau diri ya?

Gue tungguin 10 menit, kok masih begitu juga tuh bocah berdua. Lama-lama gue gak tahan, dan akhirnya gue protes ke mereka.

"Woy! Sasuke, Sakura, kalian kok malah pacaran sih? Bantuin gue cari solusi dong." Gue udah jengkel abis.

Si Sasuke cuma ngelirik gue sebentar. Abis itu, udah dia pacaran lagi berdua. Bener-bener adik gak tau diuntung tuh bocah. Sial.

Si Sakura sempet gak enak sama gue, dan akhirnya dia mulai fokus ke gue.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Itachi butuh bantuan kita. Ayo fokus." Sakura bilang ke Sasuke.

"Hn. Biarin aja. Masalah gak jelas gitu apa yang mau dicari solusinya?" Sasuke tetep cuek bebek.

JDEEERRRR!

Anjriiiiiiitttttttt! APA LO KATAH? MASALAH GAK JELAS?! ASDFGHJKL?! #$%^&!

Bener-bener nyakitin hati nih, kata-kata adek gue. Mentang-mentang dia ganteng, keren, dan punya pacar, dia menghina gue yang tak lain adalah para bangsa jomblowers terhormat yang tentunya ganteng ini!

Padahal gue udah bersikap baik selama ini ke dia. Selalu perhatian, selalu ngertiin maunya dia apa, selalu ada di waktu dia butuh bantuan, selalu ada di waktu dia kesusahan. Gue bener-bener nurutin maunya dia selama ini. Eh?

_STOP! STOP_! Kok kayaknya gue malah mirip abg labil gak jelas yang abis diputusin dikolong jembatan gini ya? Ulang-ulang!

Maksud gue, apa kurangnya gue sih buat si Sasuke. Menurut gue, gue udah bersikap layaknya kakak-kakak idaman untuk semua para adik yang kesepian di luar sana (halah, bahasa gue dah ah). Tapi kenapa balasan yang gue terima sebegini menyakitkannya?

Gue diem.

Maksudnya diem gatau apa yang harus gue bantah. Mungkin bagi dia emang masalah gue gak penting dan gak jelas, tapi bagi gue ini tuh hidup matinya gueeeeee!

Kesel. Asli, gue kesel abis sama Sasuke!

"Kok lo ngomongnya gitu, Sas?" gue mulai ngomong setelah diem beberapa saat.

"Hn?" adek gue mulai mengernyit gak ngerti dengan sikap gue.

"Jangan mentang-mentang lo cakep dan udah punya pacar jadi lo ga terlalu musingin hal kayak gini." Gue mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah adik terjahat di dunia yang sudah berlaku kejam pada kakaknya. Rasain!

"Tuh kan Sasuke-_kun,_ Itachi marah sama kamu. Lagian kamu jadi adik perhatian sedikit dong ke kakak kamu." Sakura terlihat membela gue.

"Kok jadi aku sih Sakura?" Sasuke membela diri. Tapi gue terlanjur cinta, eh maksudnya terlanjur sakit hati.

"Tapi bagi gue ini hal penting Sas! Gue takut. Takut banget!" gue mulai menundukkan kepala gue, menyembunyikan wajah gue yang udah merah nahan amarah.

"Lo ngapa sih, Chi? Gitu doang ngambek ampe lebay gini." Sasuke terlihat agak khawatir. Mungkin dia mulai ngerasa sikapnya agak keterlaluan ke gue?

"Emang apa yang lo takutin sih? Cuma masih jomblo doang."

"Sasuke!" Sakura nyenggol pinggang Sasuke. Matanya melirik-lirik kearah gue, seakan kode ke Sasuke buat nyamperin gue dan minta maaf. Mau gak mau Sasuke ngalah.

'_Hah, nyusahin aja deh_.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mendekati gue dan menepuk bahu gue.

"Oke, gue minta maaf ke lo, Chi. Jadi? Apa yang lo takutin emang?" Gue dongak ngeliatin dia.

"GUE TAKUT SAS, JOMBLO TERUS. KARENA ORANG-ORANG MULAI CURIGA KALO GUE TUH HOMO!" Gue teriak kenceng banget didepan mukanya. Kayaknya ada kuah nyembur dikit ke mukanya.

**#Normal POV**

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"ANJRIT LO CHI! GAK USAH PAKE KUAH, BEGO!" Sasuke mencak-mencak. Mukanya habis kena hujan lokal dari mulut Itachi.

"EH, YANG SOPAN DONG LO. GINI-GINI GUE KAKAK LO, KAMPRET!" Itachi tersinggung dikatain bego sama Sasuke.

"LO IDIOT BIN KAMPRET! ANAK SIAPA SIH LO? KAMPRET BANGET!"

"BAPAK EMAK KITA SAMA, DODOL!"

"ARGH, BEGO GUE NGOMONG SAMA ORANG IDIOT!"

"EMANG LO BEGO. MASIH AJA DILADENIN."

"CUKUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!" Sakura berteriak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mulut antar saudara _freak _didepannya ini. Ia sudah tak tahan mendengar teriakan keduanya.

"APAAN SIH KAMU/SAKURA?! GAK USAH TERIAK SEGALA." Itachi sama Sasuke teriak barengan didepan muka Sakura sehingga menimbulkan banjir lokal mendadak.

Sasuke dan Itachi kaget. Mereka gak sengaja jadi ngebentak Sakura.

Sakura diem. Asli mukanya horor banget. Pertama, dia bermaksud baik ingin menghentikan perkelahian antar saudara didepannya eh malah di bentak balik. Kedua, udah dibentak, kena banjir lokal pula dari kedua lelaki yang tadi lagi bertengkar itu. Ibaratnya, udah jatuh kecemplung empang eh ada buaya. Ckck.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura berkata pelan namun berkesan horor.

GLEK. Sasuke udah keringet dingin. Dia gak sadar tadi sampe ikutan teriak didepan kekasihnya itu, mana pake kuah juga.

"Sa-Sakura. A-aku…" Baru kali ini Sasuke gagap. Bahkan waktu ia menghadiri acara kolega ayahnya dan berhadapan dengan para bisnisman yang sudah berpengalaman, ia masih bisa berbicara lancar dan percaya diri.

"Itachi…" Sakura juga memanggil nama kakak dari kekasihnya dengan kesan dalam dan menakutkan.

GLEK. Terdengar suara menelan air liur yang kesannya sangat susah sekali ditelan. Itachi menatap Sakura takut. '_Semoga aku selamat, Kami-sama.'_

"KALIAN SUNGGUH SANGAT KEKANAKKAN! AKU MUAK MELIHAT TINGKAH KALIAN BERDUA YANG SEPERTI ANAK IDIOT. RENUNGKAN KESALAHAN KALIAN DAN SALING MEMINTA MAAF. AKU PULANG!" meledak amarah Sakura saat itu juga. Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan beringsut diri dan melangkah menuju arah pintu.

Yang kena marah? Hanya diam menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura. Baru kali ini mereka terkena omelan dari seorang wanita. Bahkan ibu mereka tak pernah memarahi mereka walau mereka salah sekalipun.

'_Seram sekali seperti monster.'_ Batin Sasuke dan Itachi berbarengan.

"JANGAN KIRA AKU TAK TAHU APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN. AKU BUKAN MONSTER!" lalu Sakura membanting pintu kamar Sasuke keras sekali.

BLAM!

Kedua kakak-adik itu memandang nanar pintu yang sudah dibanting oleh Sakura. Yang ada dipikiran mereka, _'kok Sakura tahu aku berpikir kalau dia seperti monster? Apa dia cenayang ya?' _

Krik. Krik.

Dasar kakak-adik bodoh. Ckck.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**A/N :**

**Hyaaaaa~ Saya kembali minna~ Apakah ada yang menantikan fic ini? *kerling-kerling nakal* #APAANSIH!**

**Halooooo ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author gaje bin abal iniiiii XD Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan MET LEBARAAANNNN XD Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin yaa X')**

**Kedua, saya minta maaf, ne! Telat update nih huhu hiksu habis, saya kena WB hwaaaaa~ hampir setiap saya buka laptop bawaannya udah malaaaaaaaaassss bingit! Parah deh pokoknya DX**

**Sebenernya sampe sekarang saya masih WB, tapi saya paksakan untuk menulis lanjutan fic ini.. Maaf yaa jika kurang memuaskan dan ceritanya agak gak masuk akal dan gaje dan krik krik dan garing dan alay, lebay, gagal, jelek, abal dan kekurangan lainnya X(**

**Saya bener-bener minta maaf jika para readers sewaktu baca chap ini merasa kecewa :( Mana pendek lagi DX hwaaaaa T.T**

**Pokoknya maafin sayaaaaaa m(_ _)m**

**Dan untuk chapter ini, saya gak sempet bales review gomen DX tapi saya akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers di chap sebelumnya.**

**Q : Waktu adegan MikoIta mirip adegan di salah satu buku Raditya Dika ya?**

**A : Yup, benar sekali. Waktu itu saya lagi baca buku Bang Dika yang entah judulnya apa saya lupa ==". Nah dari itu, saya terinspirasi yah tapi gak 100% sama. Mungkin 95% X9 (enggak becanda, Cuma waktu Mikotonya panik aja aku miripin. XD)**

**Nah, sekian dulu yah, maaf bebacotan panjang gini. Mana gak jelas pula -_-". Sekali lagi, maaf aku ga bisa bales review kalian di chapter sebelumnya yaaa, gomen DX**

**Aku terima Flame kok T.T pasti banyak yang mau ngeflame aku deh hiksu. Tapi flamenya jangan keterlaluan yaaa :9 See you in next Chapter (I hope). Review dan Concrit sangat dinantikan ;)**

**Salam Jaim,**

**Chii no PinkyCherry.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
